Good and Evil
by JoyfulMariska
Summary: In a violent game of justice, one of SVU's own is in danger. Will they be able to protect her? Or will the killer win again? Zebra plot twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hopefully you like it! This is a work in progress so if you want more, please say so! Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

The morning was busy in the precinct as the week came to a close. The squad of the 16th precinct was working hard on closing the case of the 'guilty' and 'innocent' killer. Their suspect was on the move and the unstable man was suspected to be closing in on his next victim.

They had to work fast or another person would be lying in their own blood with the word 'guilty' on their forehead in a matter of hours. Olivia sat on her desk as Elliot spotted Stuckey entering the room.

"Great."

He stood up to meet the young man with a less than appreciative glare.

"What is it, Dale?" He asked with a sigh.

Dale smiled, "I found this in Harrison's apartment. Looks like he's got pictures of every one of his targets."

Stuckey turned the large piece of tag board around to reveal clippings of Julia Zimmer, the woman found at Coney Island, and Judge Donnelly. Elliot rolled his eyes, but feels a twinge of anger when Stuckey comments further, pointing to a picture of a young woman wearing a pink dress and a tiara.

"This one looks like Liv. Well, younger maybe."

Olivia finally looked up and found herself looking at her own picture from her high school homecoming dance. Elliot grabbed the board and then took Stuckey by the collar as Cragen walked out of his office.

"You are an obnoxious little jackal." He began before Olivia stopped him.

"El, it is me."

He froze in his place, Stuckey's eyes darting between the two detectives. Elliot let go roughly and made his way back to his partner.

"What the does he want with you?" Cragen questioned in concern.

Olivia shook her head in confusion, "I don't know."

**The next chapter is kinda short too, but they get longer, I promise**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback! Here is chapter 2! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enjoy!**

Stuckey stumbled backwards as Elliot roughly released him from his iron clad grip. Olivia stood motionless, trying to grasp the reality of the situation. Fin and Munch walked into the squad room and immediately felt the confusion and fear in the air. They slowed as they reached the place where the others were standing.

"Did we miss something?" Munch asked quietly.

"Liv might be our perp's next target. Her picture was found in a collage in his apartment." Cragen pointed to the piece of tagboard resting on the desk.

"It's got Judge Donnelly and Julia Zimmer on it." Fin spoke more to himself than to anyone else.

Elliot shook his head, "We have to find the rest of these people. They're all targets of this psychopath."

Olivia nodded, "Then let's get to work."

Her captain pointed at her with a solemn expression, "You are not going anywhere."

She rolled her eyes halfheartedly, "Captain, I'm not going to be scared off this case by a sociopath who takes pleasure in seeing people suffer. I have a job to do-"

He cut her off concisely, "We'll handle it. You aren't going to leave this precinct without protective detail."

"I don't need a babysitter." She felt degraded by the insecurity she faced.

Olivia Benson was strong enough to hold her own against a perp.

"It's nonnegotiable. I don't think you understand the kind of danger you're in here. Harrison is a sadistic killer who makes his victims suffer. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Cragen retreated back into his office when he caught the sound if his phone ringing. Olivia sighed and leaned against her desk.

"Liv you don't have to stay on." Munch said softly, worried about his colleague and friend.

"Yeah, we got this. We want you to be safe." Fin added.

Elliot knew that she wouldn't back down.

"I'll be fine. Let's get to work on finding these other targets. I'm going to try to find out what his connection is to me."

The detectives nodded in unison. Elliot hung back after Fin and Munch had taken the poster to the media area.

"You good?" He asked in a whisper.

She nodded, "I'm fine. Let's get this psycho."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

He walked into the detective's apartment after unlocking her door easily. His eyes scanned the darkness for anything that might assist him in his plan. He searched through the apartment with quick precision, taking mental pictures so as to be able to maneuver easily when he returned.

When his exploration had ended, he turned and left, leaving no evidence of his intrusion behind. She had angered him and she was going to pay.

**What'd ya think? FYI: Future Chapters Will Be Longer! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next one! I tried to make it a little longer. Thanks for the feedback! It helps motivate me to keep me going! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

After spending a grueling four hours attempting to locate potential targets, only one had been warned. One of the women on the poster had been involved in the investigation - Harrison's ex-girlfriend, Mary.

Cragen had sent patrol to place her under police protection and take her to a safe location out of the state. The detectives sat in the eerily silent room as the faces of seven unknown women stared up at them from the piece of tagboard.

"How can we find them before he does?" Olivia asked, feeling helpless that she couldn't do anything to warn the women in danger.

"We'll just have to find him first. He has to be in the city." Munch stood up and walked to the coffee pot to refill his emptied mug.

"But this is New York, Munch, a city of over seven million people. If you've got any ideas feel free to share." Olivia was on edge and the others could hear it in her voice.

Her mind was racing. She could function easily in the daylight, but the darkness of the night frightened even her. Another thing pounded in her head; there are over seven million people in the city and Harrison could be lurking anywhere.

Fin lowered his voice to a calm, friendly tone, "Liv, we'll find him."

She rubbed her forehead, exhausted and sighed, "I know."

In the moment of a silent pause, their Captain emerged from his office into the nearly empty squad room.

"Captain?" Elliot asked, hoping he'd developed somewhat of a lead.

Cragen pushed his hands into his pockets, "We'll be much better equipped with fresh eyes. Go home; all of you. Olivia, I want you somewhere besides your apartment."

She stood, "Captain, I can handle a psychopathic, mentally unstable young man." She hated having to be so cautious and she didn't want to be seen as weak.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. There's a room booked at Howard Johnson's. Patrol will follow you there. We're not going to take risks. You all know what he's capable of and I don't want any of you on the other end of that nut's rage."

Cragen's voice was stern, but was genuinely concerned as his detective, his friend was in danger.

They turned in annoyance as another vice met their ears, "We ran everything we found. Nada, nothing anywhere."

The young blonde forensic technician walked into the room.

"We'll start up again tomorrow, Stuckey. Go home." Elliot spoke to the young man in as calm a voice he could manage.

"Liv, I've got the check-in information in my office. Get some sleep, all of you."

Dale watched as the tall brunette followed her Captain into his office and found the other detectives dispersing, packing their things from their desks and preparing to head home.

"Did you find the other ladies?" He asked, hopeful.

Elliot looked up after grabbing his keys, "No. Go home, Stuckey." He shook his head.

Dale looked around nervously, "What about Liv? She's in danger, right?"

Fin was uncomfortable with how Stuckey was acting. "She's under constant watch. Now get da hell outta here, we're tired and I'm goin' home."

Fin exited the squad room behind Munch, disappearing down the hallway into the elevator. Stuckey watched as Cragen handed a file to Olivia in his office and held his position as she exited the room.

"Don't you sleep, Stuckey?" She wanted him gone, but didn't want to seem annoyed.

He smiled, "Sleep is overrated. You headed home?"

Elliot looked up, ready to leave but protective of his partner. She gave Elliot a reassuring nod, silently confirming she could handle him.

"I'm going to stay somewhere else tonight. See you tomorrow."

She began leaving the room and Elliot followed. Stuckey stood cemented to the spot, watching the two detectives disappear into the elevators. Olivia pushed the button in the elevator as the doors closed.

"You ok?" Elliot had noticed her discomfort, knowing full well that she was about to bust at the seams with stress.

She sighed, smiling as best she could, "I'm fine. I just wish I knew what Harrison's connection to me is. If I'm a target I at least want to know why."

She crossed her arms in frustration.

Elliot nodded, "I'll look into it tonight and tomorrow. We'll figure it out and we'll get him."

He paused seeing her exhausted nod. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out. Elliot squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure her that everything would somehow be ok.

"You be safe tonight, alright?" She nodded, stopping as he headed out into the parking lot.

In the warm July air, Olivia spoke into the darkness in a soft rely.

"I will."

After pausing a moment longer, she took a deep breath and headed to her vehicle. Two unmarked cars followed her out of the parking lot and into the busy streets.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He took out his phone after he left the building, "She's staying at a hotel. She's got patrol on her tail too. I don't know, it seems a little risky. Maybe we should move onto the next."

The man on the other end of the phone shook his head, "We don't have anything to worry about. I've got a plan to find her, and once we do, she's ours."

** Thoughts? Is it worth continuing? Let me know! And thanks for reading**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Thanks again for the feedback! Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enjoy!**

Olivia checked into her hotel room at 9:45 later that night. The six patrolmen sent with her were stationed in pairs; two were outside the main entrance of the building, two others were stationed at another entrance around the building, and the last two were stationed at the last entrance point to the building.

Liv turned on the lamps in the room before tossing her duffle bag in the single bed. Sighing, displeased with the situation, she changed out of her work clothes into her yoga pants and t-shirt. Her mind still was running at maximum speed and capacity trying to find her connection to Harrison.

She sat down at the desk with a file she'd brought along. It contained Harrison's records, financials, and rap sheet. An hour passed slowly and Olivia sat back in her chair, no closer to finding the connection.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Harrison stood up in his motel room. The wallpaper peeled inside the room as the shades hung in near shreds on the darkened window. His computer was among the only light in the dank space.

He held Olivia's file in his hand, anger creeping into his veins upon seeing her photo. She had taken away the most important thing to him and she was going to pay, just like everyone else who had stolen something from him had.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Elliot tried in vain to sleep when he arrived home, but was unable to find comfort in his bed. He was up in his living room late that night, wanting nothing more than to help his partner clear away this mess she was in. He flipped through case after case, comparing them to Harrison, attempting to find a connection between him and Olivia.

At 2:47 in the early morning hours, he found his answer. The case he'd pulled up to review was a year old, the crime occurring at the same time Harrison was in jail. His mouth opened in shock. This was huge.

Olivia, in Harrison's mind, had destroyed his life. It had been one of the most horrific cases of human trafficking that SVU had ever encountered, and it had ended in a blood bath. Elliot, by comparing the files of the deceased and Harrison had discovered that one of the lives claimed was Natalie Parker, Peter Harrison's sister.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Olivia awoke from her restless sleep upon hearing her phone ring. She reached for the lamp and then grabbed her phone. Seeing that it was Elliot, she answered immediately, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, El?" She said groggily.

"I found your connection to Harrison."

She perked up, sitting up in bed, "What is it?"

"Natalie Parker, remember that case?" His voice was quick, concise and Olivia noticed.

"How could I forget it, Elliot? I killed her, the victim."

Her heart was heavy as she was brought back to the case that never left her. She had sworn to protect victims, and she had killed one.

"Natalie's records were tampered with. We thought her only family was her parents, who were both killed when she was a teenager." He paced in his home in the dark.

"Where are you going with this?" Olivia shook her head, squinting in confusion.

"Her original records were recovered a few months after her death, after we'd closed the case. Natalie was Harrison's sister, Liv."

Olivia's heart dropped. Harrison was targeting her because she'd killed his sister.

"We'll look into it more later today. Sorry to wake you." He apologized and said goodbye before hanging up.

Olivia sat in shock. Judge Donnelly was nearly killed and Julia Zimmer was killed because of their mistreating Peter. She had killed his sister, a victim. She was in a dangerous spot at the end of his scope and in the line of his fiery anger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Peter Harrison sat back down at his computer, searching for everything he could use against her. He knew where she worked, where she'd gone to school, and where she lived. All he needed to know now was where she was hiding. He smiled to himself, she was hiding from him.

He quickly looked around, believing to be sensing the presence of surveillance. His paranoia slowed him down, but wouldn't keep him from Olivia. He wouldn't stop until he found her, and he knew he had a way to do it.

He picked up his phone and spoke, "I need you to get me a tracking device and audio bugs. We need to find her before it's too late."

Stuckey nodded on the other end, "No problem."

**Tell me whatcha thought! Thanks for reading! I know this one was a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Thanks for the feedback, it motivates me! Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Stuckey walked into the precinct at 7:45 the next morning, ready to fulfill his duties. He entered the squad room to find Elliot and Olivia in Captain Cragen's office while Munch and Fin sat at their desks sipping their coffee with a pile of files in front of them.

He walked over to them, "We got anything else?" He asked, hoping he sounded innocent. Fin didn't look up, instantly recognizing the voice of the blonde.

"That depends, do you?" Stuckey paused for a moment.

"We're still trying to track Harrison via cellphone, but we haven't got the coordinates yet. We have to find his phone number, get in contact with him to produce a signal, run the software from the-".

Munch cut him off, "Get on it then, Stuckey. We have people in danger."

Dale nodded, "I'm gonna go talk to Cragen."

He entered the room without knocking, "Oh, sorry to interrupt."

Olivia and Elliot turned to see him entering.

"What is is Dale?" The Captain asked.

"We're trying to track Harrison with his cell, but we haven't got anything yet. On the flip side, we need to check Olivia phone for bugs. If Harrison has you bugged, he'll have no trouble finding you." Dale said.

The looks he received made it known they didn't enjoy his company, but he sensed that they figured he was too incompetent to be a threat.

Cragen slowly nodded, "Alright. But get it back to her before noon."

Olivia hesitantly handed over her phone and watched Stuckey examine it.

"I will Captain. I'll deliver it myself."

He left the room and looked over at Munch and Fin.

"We need a copy of Harrison's records. You know where I might find one?"

Fin narrowed his eyes. "Right behind you in the filing cabinet. Take it and get outta here."

Stuckey opened the top drawer of the cabinet, retrieving the file before reaching into his pocket slowly and attaching the small device to the bottom of the drawer.

"Thanks, guys." He exited the building with everything he needed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In Cragen's office, Olivia crossed her arms.

"So what did you find out?" Cragen asked.

"Natalie Parker was Peter Harrison's sister. The records were sealed and stored away after we closed the case. Turns out one PP found out that her records had been tampered with about a month after we closed the case." Elliot spoke while he paced nervously.

Their Captain nodded, "We need to get those files and all evidence recovered from that case. I'll have Munch and Fin head over to the evidence locker. You two find out what kind of a relationship Harrison had with his sister."

They nodded, leaving the office.

"You two are headed to the evidence lockers. Get the evidence and files from the Natalie Parker case. The human trafficking ring from a year ago."

Cragen pointed at Munch and Fin who nodded, "Sure, Captain."

They grabbed their badges and fastened them on before heading out into the hallway and elevator. Olivia and Elliot sat down at their desks and powered on their computers. They searched through the NYPD databases as well as social service records.

"I've got something." Olivia said quietly, a few minutes after beginning the search.

Elliot got up to look over her shoulder.

"According to social services, Peter and Natalie were thrown into foster care in 1990 when their parents were killed in a drive-by shooting. Peter was 7 and Natalie was 16 at the time."

She scrolled down to where the record continued. "Natalie opted out when she was 18 and took Peter out of the system too. That's all I have on either one of them in Social Services."

She finished. Elliot sat back down at his desk.

"Munch and Fin might help when they get our evidence and statements."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harrison sat in the motel room, listening to the conversation between Olivia and her partner.

"I was in Quantico when the case was closed, do you remember what happened to Natalie?"

He heard Elliot say and he leaned in to listen for what Olivia would say next.

She sighed, "Yeah. We had an undercover operation at a warehouse in Chelsey, where the men were getting ready to sell Some of their girls. Munch and Fin were both in the building posing as buyers. When we saw the number of young girls in the building, patrol decided to go in."

She paused and Harrison vocally expressed his frustration and anger.

"What? Can't you admit what you did?" He yelled at his computer.

"The perps took out their guns as Munch and Fin put their hands up and patrol was fired at. Natalie grabbed a gun when one of the men went down in the gun fight and aimed it right at Fin. He hadn't identified himself as a police officer and she thought he was one of the men who had terrorized her."

Olivia paused and Harrison breathed heavily.

"I told her to drop it, but she didn't. I took the shot, hitting her in the chest."

"You killed her! You killed my sister!" He yelled louder than before.

"I tried to save her, but she was gone within seconds." Olivia's voice was pained as she remembered the events of that day.

"Only two perps survived and twelve girls were killed in the crossfire."

There was a long pause before Elliot spoke, "It wasn't your fault those girls were killed."

"But it was my fault that Natalie died." Olivia quickly replied.

"Yes it was," Harrison stood up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Stuckey worked quickly within his lab to put the software onto Olivia's phone. In a mere half-hour, he had completed his task and was on his way out of the building shortly thereafter. He walked into the SVU squad room at 11:30, handing Olivia her phone.

"Bugs should be cleared off if there were any. You're good to go." He smiled.

She nodded, "Thanks, Dale." On his way out, Stuckey made his phone call.

"It's done. We're set."

**Thanks for reading! Drop a review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Kristy6 and everyone who had reviewed my story so far. I apologize for lateness of the update, but life got in the way. Hope you'll stick with it! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Munch and Fin walked into the squad room a half hour after Stuckey had gone. They had their arms full with two large boxes closed with evidence seals. Olivia got up and followed them to a large table where the men set the boxes down to be sorted.

"This is it?" She questioned, opening one of the boxes and glancing at her colleagues.

Munch nodded, "This is it. We hit the jackpot indeed."

His sarcasm brought a little lighter mood to the tense feelings within Olivia. Fin went back to his desk as she began removing evidence and sorting them in individual piles on the table. There were bloody clothes taken from the deceased along with personal items found on the victims. Elliot and Fin continued to search online for Natalie and Peter's life stories and relationship as Munch joined Olivia at the table.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Dale Stuckey went back to work, his real work, after he returned to the lab from the precinct. He thought about what he was involved in and how he'd gotten into it so far. Sometimes he regretted getting involved at all, but he had to help Harrison. He had to get revenge.

An hour of careful sorting of evidence had Olivia holding the piece of material she needed.

"It's a note apparently taken from Natalie's body." She spoke out loud.

The other detectives stopped what they were doing and gave her their full attention.

"What's it say?" Elliot questioned from across the room.

"Good luck, Nat." Olivia read aloud.

The detectives pondered the words in their minds silently before Elliot spoke. "From Peter?"

Liv shook her head, "Doesn't say."

Another thought came to her mind when she put the note back down on the table.

"Did anyone search their home or wherever they were staying?" She asked.

Fin shook his head, "So far as we know, they were living under a bridge somewhere in the city."

Munch shook his head, "It doesn't make sense. How would Peter have known that you were the one to fire at Natalie?"

Olivia froze, "He wasn't even there when it happened." She spoke softly, fear creeping into her once again.

It scared the entire team that Harrison could be so paranoid and still be as resourceful and smart as he was.

"That's information no one had except the officers who witnessed it and the ones involved with IAB. Maybe the people who handled the evidence knew as well, but that doesn't explain how Harrison knew." Fin said cautiously.

Elliot was already out of his chair and to Cragen's office before someone else spoke. It felt strange that Harrison knew so much about the details of his sister's murder and it made him even more uncomfortable to know that his partner was at the top of his hit list.

"Captain, we have a problem."

Cragen looked up quickly, feeling the words chill him to the bone. He got up and followed his detective out to the squad room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Harrison knew that Olivia shot his sister." Elliot stopped at the table where Olivia and Munch sat.

"How?" Cragen's voice gave away his fear as well. "

We don't know. Someone inside the department must have talked to him. Maybe they let something slip."

Olivia tried to push the possibility of someone leaking information purposefully to Peter Harrison.

"Or someone did it on purpose. Captain this might be bigger than we think." Munch turned to his leader again, worrying about the danger Olivia was in.

"I'll see if IAB will start a quiet investigation. Olivia, you're not going anywhere without one of these guys with you. We any closer to finding Harrison?"He asked quickly, already making his way back to his office.

"No." Fin shook his head dismally.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Harrison had gone outside for the first time in days so he could buy the things he needed when the time came to take action. Just as he had expected, no one in the stores or in the street recognized him. He was Peter Harrison, the invisible man.

He could slip beneath the watchful eye of the government and do what he pleased. He smiled to himself when he walked past the brick building of the 16th precinct that afternoon. With his new disguise, he was confident that no one would look twice at him - even a police officer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

As Stuckey ran multiple DNA tests throughout the day, his mind never strayed from Olivia. She was a beautiful woman, but he couldn't help but see that she had done something terrible to Peter Harrison and to him. He thought back to his first day in the job two years before.

He had been introduced to both of the lead detectives who had not been the most welcoming of people. They had an agenda, a strict one, and he knew he was just seen as an obstacle for them, slowing them down in their work. Elliot had been harsh with his words, especially the last time they'd spoken when he'd made a mistake in the case.

He had contaminated evidence which had gotten Harrison out of jail. When Harrison had gone into the wind, Elliot and Olivia were more on edge than ever and seemed ready to rip apart Stuckey's work every minute of every day. It was then that he decided to find Harrison and let out his feelings he had been holding in throughout the entire case.

Dale had felt a strange connection to Peter Harrison and so he sought to find him. Maybe he wanted to get back at Olivia too. He was right. Stuckey thought about it as he processed evidence. She was finally going to pay. As for her cocky partner, he was next on Dale's agenda - he was, after all, collateral damage. The whole team was in his sights.

**So, is Olivia safe another night?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It really inspires me to keep going! Here's your chapter 7. Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Captain Cragen came out of his office shortly after 3:00 that afternoon to find his detectives going through the pile once again at the table where he'd left them.

Olivia was the first to look up, "Anything?" She had a hint of desperation in her voice.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head, "IAB didn't find anything that suggested that Harrison had been spoken to by any of their detectives. That means we have to look at the possibility of someone in our department. Is there anyone you guys can think of that had any conversations with Harrison?" He asked.

Elliot looked at Munch and Fin, "We didn't even know he was Natalie's sister, so who else could have known that?"

They shook their heads before Munch began speaking, "If Harrison had a record, which he did when Natalie's DNA was taken, we should have known that they were related."

Cragen nodded, "IAB said that DNA was run by someone in CSU. We need to find out who." He replied.

Elliot shook his head, "Why run the DNA, get a match, and then not tell anyone else?"

Munch seemed to be putting the pieces together, "Because the person didn't want us to know. There's a bigger picture here than we think. If someone ran the DNA and got a match, no one in the NYPD knew about it until after the case was closed and the DNA was run again by another person." He explained philosophically.

Olivia felt her heart slow for only a moment, "Let's see who was responsible for the evidence at CSU. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Cragen pointed at Fin and Elliot, "You two head over there. Munch, we need you here to help work this out. Olivia, find out what you can about all the case files in that evidence bin and in the database. And don't doddle, time is of the essence."

The detectives assumed their positions and kept at their work.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Harrison was sitting back in his motel room when he heard the faint conversation between the team. The filing cabinet where the bug was placed was almost out of range of the conversation, the quality was low and Peter had trouble hearing what they were saying at times. He knew, though, that they were putting something together.

If they get too many of the pieces together, the plan would be ruined. He knew he had to act soon. Harrison stood up and grabbed a plastic shopping bag that was lying in the floor. After setting it on the bed, Peter reached into the bag and pulled out the contents within. First, a rope braided perfectly with white fibers.

Then he grabbed the pliers, the roll of shining duct tape, and the small package of thin, silver needles.

Lastly, Harrison took out the heavy hammer. He smiled as he ran his hand gently up the smooth wood of the handle to the solid metal head of the blunt object.

He couldn't wait to use it, finally releasing his anger upon the one who had stolen everything from him. His sister was his whole life. She left him to get them money and she got shot and killed for it - by a policewoman. He shook his head; she was not going to get away with that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Elliot and Fin walked into the CSU's building to find everyone hard at work.

A woman stopped in the hallway to ask what they needed. "Hey, what do you need?" She asked, ready to do whatever the detectives told her.

"We're looking for the files you keep here - case files." Elliot spoke quickly as he felt in a hurry.

"Oh, they're right around the corner. Everything should be in order according to year."

The woman smiled as the two detectives thanked her and she returned to her lab to get back to work. Fin followed Elliot into the darkened room full of filing cabinets and boxes.

"Ok this was last year. Look for the human trafficking files." Fin said with a nod.

They both began going through cabinets, drawer by drawer, file by file. Time was being swallowed up and Elliot could feel the constraint. They didn't have time to waste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Olivia sighed in exhaustion as she and Munch sat at their desks going through online files, trying to find the DNA information on Natalie's case.

"Liv, we're going to find Harrison." Munch saw how the situation was affecting his friend and he felt helpless that he could do nothing to help.

She nodded, "I know. But will we get him in time?" She replied, never lifting her eyes from the picture of Natalie that laid on her desk.

Munch got up, slowly walking to her desk and sitting down in a chair alongside it. She looked up at him slowly, and he could see the distress in her dark eyes.

"We'll try. Hey," he took the picture gently from her hands, "it's not your fault she's gone, alright?" He said softly.

He could tell it was killing her. She looked up at him, her brown orbs shining with tears.

"I'm supposed to protect the victims, not shoot them and kill them."

Munch nodded, "Yes, that's part of the job. It's the other part I think you're forgetting about - watching your fellow detectives' backs. If Natalie would have fired on Fin, we wouldn't be here right now, and neither would he."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat, breathing in sharply through her nose, composing herself as much as possible.

"You did the right thing, Liv, whether you believe it or not." Munch finished quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder as he stood and walked back to his desk.

She sat there looking down at the picture again. With everything she had going on in her life because of this case, she had trouble believing her colleague.

**Thanks for reading! If you feel like it, tell me what you thought! When will Harrison strike? Will the detectives find out who ran the DNA? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay! Here's the next one! disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Cragen came out of his office at 8:50 to find Munch and Olivia still sitting, clicking uselessly at their computers as their gazes were foggy and distant.

"Fin and Elliot not back yet?" He asked.

"Nope. Haven't heard from them yet." Munch replied.

The Captain checked his watch, "Four hours and nothing?" He questioned.

Olivia picked up her phone when it rang as if on cue, "Olivia Benson."

The two men watched intently.

After a pause, she nodded, "Ok. Sounds good."

Once she hung up she turned t her fellow dtectives.

"They couldn't find the file in the record room so they checked the individual cabinets throughout the lab." She sighed.

"No wonder it's taking them so long. That place is like a giant maze waiting to swallow its victims and visitors alive." Munch's words put a small smile on Olivia's face.

The whole world could be collapsing and Munch would still be going on about how the evidence lockers in the system were like giant haystacks. Her smile quickly faded when she glanced at her computer to find Peter Harrison's deranged face staring back at her in his mugshot. She was in danger, and she finally knew it. She let out another shaky sigh.

"Liv, you can go. I'll send Munch with you." Her captain noticed how bent she looked from the stress she was enduring.

Olivia didn't even look up, "It's alright. I'll stay a little while longer until we get something." She replied, exhaustion creeping into her voice.

Cragen knew that arguing would not change Olivia's mind, so he headed back into his office to continue his search.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

"Let's call it a night, Elliot."

Fin was so sick of thumbing through filing cabinets that he felt like puking.

Elliot nodded, "We'll pick it up tomorrow." He nodded, reluctant to give up, but too tired to carry on.

Fin smiled, "And we're bringing Munch. He loves this place."

Elliot allowed himself to smile a little before they exited the building and sped toward the precinct.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Olivia looked up to see Fin and Elliot entering the squad room at five past nine. She was discouraged by how little progress they'd made, but she was ready to go get some sleep. She stood up, grabbing her bag and her phone before looking at her partner questioning him with her eyes.

He shook his head, "Nothing. But we'll go tmorrow. We'll find it."

She nodded.

"I'll take you to the motel. Lets go." He put his arm out, following her to the elevators.

The silence in the car in the ride was comfortable, but Elliot could tell something was wrong. Though he knew tht Olivia was human, he figured she wouldn't be too affected by a threat. He was beginning to realize that wasn't true, and he kicked himself for even thinking that she would be just fine amidst all of it.

He sighed and spoke, "How you holding up?" He asked softly.

She rubbed her forehead with her thumb and looked over at him, before turning her gaze back toward the road.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Within herself, Olivia was stuck in the middle if a war.

"Liv, you don't have to be a superhuman all the time. You keep your head better than me and you've been in a tighter vice than me every time you've done it."

He paused, waiting to see if she would reply. Olivia just sat staring straight ahead, soaking in everything he had to say.

Elliot continued, "It's ok to be scared."

She looked over at him, "I know. And I'm terrified."

Her harsh tone caught him off guard, but her agitated state was absolutely understandable to him. After a pause, Elliot could still feel the tension in the car.

He sighed and said slowly, softly, "So am I."

Olivia looked over at him with thankful eyes. Her burden was easier to carry when she knew others carried it with her. She felt a little less alone as she felt Elliot's genuine concern. They didn't speak until they parked in the motel's lot.

"I'll walk you in."

Though three patrol cars had followed them in, he didn't feel comfortable letting her go upstairs alone.

"Thanks."

Olivia led him through an entrance and up the set of stairs to her room. When she swiped her card to unlock her door, Elliot felt a strange feeling creeping into his stomach. She reached around the corner while entering the dark room, fumbling for the light switch. Elliot was walking in and slowly swinging the door shut when he heard Olivia's muffled scream no further than three feet from him.

In the darkness, a familiar voice spoke, "You move, she dies."

Elliot's blood ran cold as the door slammed behind him.

**There you have it! What did you think? Action will pick up a LOT in the next chapters! Get ready for intensity! :) thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next! We'll get the action going!**

Olivia was still as she felt his arm around her neck and his gun pressed to her head. She breathed as slowly as she could, having difficulty slowing her intake of oxygen. Elliot stood motionless as well, not able to see the perpetrator clearly through the thick blanket of darkness that separated him from his partner.

His blood ran cold again when he heard a different voice behind him; one he knew all too well.

"Give me your gun and your phone." It was Dale Stuckey.

Elliot had his hands in the air, making sure not to make any movement that could end Olivia's life, but he had to speak.

"Stuckey?" His voice was a mix of hesitant-to-believe and incredible surprise.

"You bet." His childish voice still annoyed Elliot, even in the intensity of the situation.

He reached for his gun when he heard Olivia yelp as Harrison dug the gun deeper into her scalp.

"Alright, ok."

He removed his gun and carefully handed it to the dark figure behind him before doing the same with his cell. Olivia's chin was quivering as she began to shake in the awkward position Harrison had her in. She knew something had to be done to let someone know what was happening.

Without a cell phone and without weapons, they were as good as dead.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Cragen remained in the precinct, cleaning his files off of his desk and preparing to head home when a thought came to him. He wanted to check and see if Elliot and Fin had checked with the CSU team that had been at the scene. He remembered seeing O'Halloran at the scene and knew that the detectives probably remembered too. If they hadn't checked, Cragen could swing by on his way home. After all, time was vital. He picked up his phone and called Fin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Peter Harrison pressed the gun into Olivia's head even harder as Elliot handed over his cell phone. Stuckey immediately pocketed it, holding the gun and pointing it straight at Elliot.

"I understand your anger, Peter. I know what she did." He spoke calmly.

"But Stuckey, why would you get involved in something like this?" Elliot questioned.

Stuckey grinned, feeling powerful for the first time in many years.

"I was sick of getting pushed around. I sought him out when I came across him on a website. He seemed like a smart guy. Besides, with the pair of us, we're unstoppable."

Olivia knew she was looking straight into her partners eyes even through the darkness. She could feel the calm, however small, that his gaze brought her. He felt it too.

"There's a way to work this out. We can talk about it, figure something out." Olivia said in a quick, shaky voice.

Harrison gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on her neck, minimizing her air.

"You didn't talk to my sister. You just shot her. You killed her when she did nothing wrong!"

Olivia shuddered, gasping for air, knowing it was true.

"How did you find me?" She asked softly.

"You're cell phone is bugged. Good plan, huh?" Stuckey replied with a smirk.

"You, sit down." Harrison spat at Elliot.

Stuckey shoved him into a chair as Olivia was wrenched toward the bed. The two detectives could feel when their eye contact broke. She was going to panic. He was going to lose it. Elliot felt Stuckey tying his feet to the legs of the chair with a coarse rope. He struggled to get out, but stopped when he felt dale push the gun against his cheek.

"Sit tight." His hatred dripped from his voice.

Elliot stopped moving and listened for what Harrison was doing with his partner. Olivia let the air out of her lungs in a loud cough as Harrison shoved his knee into her back and her face planted in the pillow.

Stuckey handed his partner in crime the rope he had used for Elliot, and Peter took it, wrapping it around Olivia's hands tightly. She began to panic. If her arms were tied, she didn't stand much of a chance of defending herself. She cried out in pain as he knotted the rope tightly, making sure her hands were painfully above her head as her hands were tied to the headboard.

"Stop! I'll do it, please, please leave her alone." Elliot yelled in a desperate attempt to get their attention.

He hoped someone next door would hear them.

"Shut up." Stuckey hit him painfully across the face with the gun he held.

His actions prompted Elliot to keep his mouth shut.

Once Harrison had tied Olivia's arms together, he turned her over so she lay in her back, her arms crossing painfully. A small light appeared where the bed was and Elliot struggled against his bindings; he'd let them kill him before he let anything happen to his partner.

He yelled at them to stop once again and found himself being slapped on the mouth with a piece of duct tape. Stuckey held the gun at the ready, excited by the sounds of the vicious attack.

Harrison took out the duct tape, holding his flashlight, "If you promise not to make a sound, I'll let you breathe through your mouth too."

She breathed heavily, nodding. What was he going to do to her?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

"Yeah, Cap, O'Halloran was at the scene. Hey, I remember that little blonde jackal there too. He had just transferred from the academy. First case I think, but he didn't do anything but watch." Fin replied.

Cragen's heart stopped, "Stuckey?" He asked.

Fin nodded, "Yeah, Dale Stuckey."

Cragen stood open mouthed, "Stuckey has been all over this case. He was here to pick up files, he took Olivia's phone."

Fin stopped pacing in his living room, "He knows where Harrison is?"

Cragen shook his head, "He knows where Olivia is. I'll grab the file."

The captain made his way to the filing cabinet, opening it and tabbing through the files within. He paused when the top of his hand hit something on the drawer above it. He knew that tiny red light anywhere. An audio transmitter.

"Fin, did Stuckey grab a file the other day?"

"Sure, he came in asking for it." Fin replied with a shrug.

"Get Munch over here and get patrol to check in on Liv."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Elliot breathed a heavy breath of pure agony and shut his eyes when he heard his partner, his best friend whimper in pain. He looked up, finding Harrison holding a pin in his left hand and a hammer in his right, his flashlight held by Stuckey who also held Elliot's gun.

Olivia's chest rose and fell rapidly as she struggled to get out of her bindings.

"Shhhh." His smile sent shivers down her spine as he prepared to inflict his awaited revenge upon her.

**So, what did you think? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! What will Harrison do to her? Will patrol see what's going on in time? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: Violence in this chapter may not be suitable for all readers. If you'd like to read, please continue, BUT you've been warned.**

Fin paced in the squad room, holding his phone to his ear.

"Any luck?" Cragen came out of his office.

"No. Phone is busy." Fin replied.

"Call Liv." Munch suggested.

Fin dialed and held the phone to his ear again. The ringer rang and rang before someone picked up.

"Benson." Her voice gave him a sigh of relief.

"Liv. Thank god you're ok. Just calling in to check in on you." Fin breathed for the first time in hours.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was quieter and it made him suspicious.

"You sure? You sound a little off."

There was a pause before she replied, "I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, fin."

She bid farewell, hanging up the phone. Fin took the phone away from his ear, looking up at his captain and Munch.

"She says she's alright. Something seems off, Captain."

Cragen nodded, "I agree. You two head over there. Call immediately if you need backup."

The captain ordered. The two nodded, heading out the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Harrison snatched the phone away from Olivia, who was shaking in fear.

"Good. Now we'd better get on with our fun. I bet you're friends will be coming soon."

He snickered, his voice shaky and quick as it always had been. Elliot watched as the flashlight beamed again, Olivia's face pale in the dark. His heart broke. He wanted them to hurt him instead.

It would destroy him to watch this. Harrison took a single pin, grabbing Olivia's wrist roughly. She breathed heavily, rapidly as he positioned the pin at the tip of her finger. She knew what he was going to do.

"Shhhh." He said again before sliding the pin beneath the fingernail on her pointer finger.

Olivia could hardly hold in a scream as the sensitive area was invaded. He let go, the pin suspended in the skin of her nail. She panted quickly, looking over in hopes of finding Elliot's gaze.

She couldn't see much in the darkness, but she could feel when her eyes locked with his. Harrison took the hammer in his right hand, clutching her wrist in his left, and gave the tip of the pin a small tap. The needle dove further beneath her skin and she squirmed in discomfort. Her breath caught in her throat as she attempted to stop a whimper. Elliot struggled again to get out of his bindings.

Stuckey dug the gun into his cheek again, "Kind of sucks to be picked on, doesn't it?"

His childish voice came, suddenly dark and evil. Elliot stopped his movement, speaking,

"You can do whatever you want with me. Just leave her alone, please."

Stuckey smacked him across the face with the gun and Olivia jumped at the noise.

"I'll be fine, El." Her quick sob came.

She would rather be the one in this position. Though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't silence the voice inside her telling her she deserved this. Harrison, in anger of her disobedience to his order to stay silent, took another pin and drove it deep beneath her fingernail.

Olivia cried out in surprise and terrible pain. Her face was then slapped with duct tape, her mouth now covered. Harrison took her hand and drove yet another in, further in than the others. She looked away, the pain consuming her. Elliot's eyes were having trouble staying dry.

He was supposed to protect her, and he could do nothing to help her now, when she needed him most. After the fourth pin in her nail, Harrison took out his pliers, pinching the remains of it. Olivia was begging him to stop in her head. He took it and pulled, her nail ripping from its place. A muffled scream came from beneath the duct tape and Elliot's heart broke as his tears came.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Fin and Munch were speeding toward the motel when they came upon a car pileup in the middle of a jammed intersection.

"Ah, come on!" Fin said loudly in exasperation.

Munch looked around, "We're blocked in. There's no way we're getting out of here soon."

Fin honked, but knew his partner was right.

"We have to find some other way." Munch said with a nod.

He felt something terrible was happening and he didn't want to wait to find out if he was right. When Fin got out of the car, he flashed his badge to any one of the police officers or paramedics to see.

"Hey, NYPD Manhattan Special Victims. What happened?" He asked one of the male officers.

"Uh - some jerk spilled nails on his way through. Must not have noticed because we got at least 7 cars with flats. None of 'em is our guy." The officer replied.

Munch pointed to the line of cars blocked.

"And what do you plan to do with them?" He asked.

The man shrugged, "Patrol is getting the route closed and rerouted to another road. But that could take hours."

Fin interrupted him, "We need to get out of here. We've got an officer in need of assistance. What's the quickest way out?"

The officer nodded, "You can take me of the patrol cars. This way."

He led them quickly to a car. An officer in need was not taken lightly in the NYPD family. When their of their own was in danger, they did whatever they could to help.

"Here. There's a blockade down though about three blocks. Some traffic light issue. You'll have to use you're badge to get through."

Fin jumped in the drivers seat, "Thanks."

They sped off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Olivia felt she would pass as Harrison continued to rip out her nails from their roots. She didn't try to stop the tears now. Even if she did, they would still be streaming down her face. Elliot had duct tape of his mouth as well. Stuckey had thought he'd spoken one to many times.

He sat in his chair, helpless to do anything to help her. His tears began even before hers. He didn't cry. Elliot stabler didn't cry. Ever. But he was. It tore him apart to hear his partner's agony. He should be able to help. To stop her pain. Harrison stopped, smiling to himself. Her entire right hand, the one she had held her gun with, was mangled and bloody.

He reached down and brought up the knife that had been hidden in his pocket. Olivia breathed heavily, beads of sweat rolling down her trembling face.

"You never knew what it was like to suffer." He got into her face, his breath on hers.

"I had to live by myself for years. I had no one. Because of you."

His voice shook with rage. "You killed her. And now I'm gonna kill you."

Harrison held the knife to her forearm.

"But not before you suffer." He pushed down, dragging the knife up her inner forearm.

Olivia closed her eyes in pain, crying out into the duct tape barrier between the air and her lips. Elliot could see the crimson from the cut in her arm, and he could only hope the knife wouldn't sever a vital vein. He closed his eyes, wondering where his colleagues were.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Fin and munch were stopped again a few blocks down the road where cars were piled up at a darkened traffic light.

"You gotta be kiddin' me. Sure there's a blockade but there's no way around." Fin honked loudly.

"We're four blocks out, call for backup. Something's not right." Munch replied quickly, getting out of the vehicle.

Fin called in patrol, telling them to take alternate routes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Cragen was in the precinct when he heard the radio feed coming in.

"All units respond. Officer in need of assistance. Take alternate route to Howard Johnson motel."

He shook his head, pointing at a man sitting at a computer.

"Check traffic reports for open roads. Lets go, people," he was out the door with others before a moment had passed.

The officer radioed him a few minutes after he left the squad room, "Captain Cragen, there's currently no access to the Howard Johnson motel. There's been an accident at the main intersection on the way and a truck jackknifed and flipped on the road on the opposite side of the building, about two miles out. Your two detectives ran into a pileup and a traffic light blockade on the other two roads."

Cragen's heart stopped. "Get units to that motel any way possible!"

He knew that something was going on. Someone didn't want them getting to that motel, and deep down, though he didn't want to believe it, he knew who it was. Harrison had come out of hiding. He stepped on the gas, his body paralyzed in fear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

After Harrison sliced her other arm, he held the knife to her throat as she whimpered in pain.

"Do you get it now?" He spat, his teeth gritted.

He felt so much hatred toward this woman that he could barely see. Her eyes looked into his and he felt powerful seeing the fear in them. He stood and switched the flashlight to his left hand, taking the knife once again in his dominant right. Grabbing her nail-less hand, he pushed the tip to the top of the fleshy tissue that used to be beneath her pointer finger nail: her trigger finger. She rolled her eyes back in terrible, excruciating pain as the knife went into her finger.

Her throat let out a deep, desperate cry which was muffled by the tape over her mouth. Elliot cried out from inside his duct tape as well. Stuckey grabbed his head as Elliot tried to turn away.

"No, you have to watch. How does it feel? Huh?"

He grabbed the gun, hitting Elliot again. This time, Elliot gave in to the blackness encroaching on his vision and slumped over in the chair, leaving Olivia in the room alone. She cried out in pain and in surprise as she saw the event unfold. Was this it? She hoped it would just end. She wanted the pain to be over, thought she knew he was just getting started. She'd never felt so helpless in her life. Harrison motioned Stuckey over.

"Get her undressed." Olivia's heart dropped.

He wasn't done yet. Not even close.

**What will Harrison do to Olivia? What about Elliot? Will Cragen and the others get there in time to save them? Thanks for reading! Please drop a review and tell me what you think might happen! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for the lateness of the update! Happy Easter everyone! Hope you have a blessed holiday! **

When Fin and Munch met another barricade, they both got out of the car, prepared to run to the motel. Cragen was on his way with a surprise of his own. He'd called a helicopter to be on standby. They didn't want to alert Harrison but if there was no other way, they'd call it in.

"Come on!" He honked at another road block.

He flashed his badge at a cop patrolling the barricade.

"I need to get through here. We have officers in need of assistance."

The officer nodded, "I'll get you moving."

He left and traffic pulled to the side onto sidewalks, any empty space around. Cragen drove through.

"Thank you."

He sped on - only two more miles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stuckey left the side of the unconscious detective and went to help Harrison. He roughly grabbed Olivia, sitting her up. She was in so much pain she thought she might puke. Her whimper came when Stuckey ripped her shirt down the middle and tore it off of her. She was so scared, so helpless. She hoped that by saying Elliot's name repeatedly, maybe he would wake up and help, even if duct tape made her words inaudible.

Her body began to shake, going into autopilot as the trauma continued. Harrison motioned for Stuckey to stop when her shirt and pants were both torn to shreds and removed. She lay, feeling so exposed. He pushed her down so she lay on her back again.

"I'm going to make you scream my name. But that's all you'll say."

Harrison stooped down and tore the tape off of her mouth. Immediately, Olivia let out a blood-curdling scream for help. Harrison was going to kill her if she didn't do something to get someone to hear her, so she chanced it. A slap silenced her as Stuckey handed Harrison a knife. He leaned down to cut off her undergarments when another muffled cry came. Elliot was awake again. Olivia screamed again, not caring if she was to be slapped again. She had to stop this from happening.

"Elliot!"

This time, it was the gun that made contact with her face. It made a sickening crack and sent a shockwave of pain through Olivia's body, silencing her again.

"Just in time, detective Stabler." Stuckey chuckled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cragen, fin, Munch, and patrol flew into the parking lot.

"Get inside, now!" The captain yelled.

They drew their guns and entered the building through the front.

"Second floor, room 113." Fin reminded them.

Quietly, they arrived at the door just in time to hear a scream, one they knew belonged to their detective.

"SWAT goes in first. He may be armed." Cragen said.

After counting to three, the door was stormed by SWAT and NYPD. The only light in the room was a flashlight held by a wide eyed, frozen Harrison. Olivia lay on the bed, her face bleeding, everything but her undergarments removed.

A shot rang out. Stuckey had fired. Another sounded and the blonde went down with a slug in his heart. Harrison was tackled by a member of the SWAT team and was quickly disarmed. Cragen turned on the light, revealing Elliot tied to a chair. Fin ran over to where Olivia lay, her chest heaving. He went to untie her hands.

"You're gonna be ok, Olivia." He said, seeing her eyes wide with fear.

She sat up, grabbing her wrists and feeling the marks on them, not able to believe it was over. Fin took off his jacket and stood her up, wrapping it around her.

"Thank you." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Come on. Lets get you out of here."

He put an arm around her and held her opposite shoulder with the other as he directed her out of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cragen rushed to where Elliot was, kneeling and cutting him from his bindings, taking the tape off of his mouth.

"What took you so long?" His voice was full of anger.

"He was going to kill Olivia!"

Elliot felt he needed to blame someone for what had happened. He was still foggy from the hit he suffered, but he knew enough about what had happened to infuriate him. He stood up as Cragen took his shoulders.

"Elliot, she's going to be fine. Harrison set up blockades to keep us from getting here. We came as soon as we could."

They paused.

"Now come on. You need to go to the hospital."

They were met at the front door by paramedics who sat Elliot on a gurney and wheeled him to an ambulance. He watched as the doors closed in another ambulance, just as he caught a glimpse of his partner. They headed for the hospital immediately after closing the doors.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia blacked out in the ambulance after being poked and prodded with needles. It was too much. She awoke to find herself laying in a whitened room, her bed tilted back slightly, her hands and far throbbing in pain. Darkness was streaming through the windows, the only lights in the room being her beeping monitor and call light.

She closed her eyes, the fear still spreading through her as she imagined herself laying on the bed, as helpless as she ever had been. When she relived it, she opened her eyes. Not this again, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she laid back on the pillow, trying to relax.

Suddenly, she sat up. Where was Elliot? She'd heard a gunshot, but the walk out of the room was a blur. Had he been hit? She pressed her call button repeatedly, her heart speeding up again.

A nurse came in quickly, "Detective, what's wrong?"

She went to check all of the vitals displayed on the monitor, but Olivia grabbed her arm firmly.

"Is Elliot Stabler here? " She asked.

The woman looked down at her clipboard.

"Yes, Detective Elliot Stabler is down the hall. He's ok-"

"Was he shot?"

Olivia still didn't believe her. The nurse put the clipboard down to her side.

"No. Olivia, I know for a fact his fine. I just checked on him." She said.

"I need to see him."

Olivia still was hesitant to believe her words.

"You can in the morning." The nurse turned to leave, "Get some rest, Detective."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elliot lay awake in his bed late that night, thinking. His head still throbbed from the substantial hit he'd taken from Stuckey's gun. The doctor had confirmed that he'd suffered a concussion. But all he could think about was his partner. He had blacked out, but for how long? What had Harrison done to her when he was unconscious?

He looked out the window to where life continued on. He had watched her walk out of the room in Fin's coat, her legs bare. If she'd been raped, he'd never forgive himself. He jerked his head to the left toward the door when he heard a small sound in the hallway. Olivia, standing in a hospital gown and an IV roller, entered his room quietly. He sat up in the bed, wondering if he was hallucinating or if she was actually there. When she sat down beside him, she smiled faintly.

"You look like hell." She whispered.

He wasn't dreaming. This was the Olivia he'd always known.

Smiling back, he nodded, "So do you."

They both paused, taking in the sounds of the night.

"If the nurse catches me out of bed, she's going to chain me to kill me." Olivia said, looking out the doorway into the hall.

Elliot chuckled, "If you wouldn't have left your bed, I would have left mine."

He whispered. She glanced back at him, her eyes locking on his.

"I had to see if you were ok. I didn't see who had been shot when I left the room with Fin. I thought-"

"Stuckey went down. He was aiming to shoot at the squad, but Cragen got him in time."

Another comfortable silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry, Liv."

His guilt came out in one moment.

"Elliot, listen to me. None of this was your fault. If I never would have dragged you guys into it, you wouldn't be here right now." Olivia replied.

"And neither would you." Elliot finished.

"No one can do everything alone. You have to understand that we're here to help you." He spoke louder.

She looked down at her hands, knowing it was true.

"You know that, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He contemplated whether or not to ask her what he'd done. As if she knew what he was thinking, she spoke.

"Nothing happened, Elliot. He ripped my shirt and pants to hell, but he didn't lay a hand on me. I promise." She said honestly.

"That's all I needed to hear." Elliot whispered to himself.

"How's your hand?" He grabbed for the wrapped hand.

"It's ok. It hurts a little. What about your head?" She lifted her chin to see the bump on his forehead.

"It's fine. I'm a little foggy, but I'll be fine." He paused as she sat in silence.

"Alright, I better get back to where I belong. Try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Olivia sat up and walked out of his room and back to her own, preparing herself for the flashbacks and nightmares that would plague her sleep.

**Next to come: the recovery. Elliot and Olivia experienced major trauma. Will either one ever be the same? Tell me what you thought if you feel up to it! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

The night passed slowly for Cragen as he lay awake, staring at the darkened ceiling above his bed. He was tired - so tired - but his mind wouldn't settle down. He had almost been too late today. His detectives were the only family he'd had for the past two decades, and he had been so close to getting to that motel room just in time to see Harrison's work completed.

He imagined their bodies laying in the chair and on the bed as he had found them this evening. What if they wouldn't have been alive? He couldn't even think about it. There was absolutely nothing that could happen to them. Olivia and Elliot, as many people had said before, can take care of themselves.

But today, they needed a hand. One that he had delivered just in time. _Yes,_ he thought, _just in time_. He and the team had saved them. It was over now. He sighed, glancing at the clock on his bedside table, glowing numbers lighting up the night with 2:36 A.M. displayed in the blackness. His only fear for his detectives was their sanity after the fact.

He knew that even the strongest people in his life, ones who put on a heroic face every day to face another killer or rapist on the street, couldn't handle a situation like this without struggling. He'd been there. He shook his head, rolling onto his side.

_They'll make it through_, he thought. _They have to._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin and munch had gone home only after being nearly pulled out of the hospital. It had amused Olivia and Elliot how much the two had wanted to stay, even if they had to sleep on the tile floor. Cragen told them it was best to visit in the morning, and so they left their colleagues and friends in the hands if the medical professionals. Fin now lay, finally asleep in his bed, a nightmare twisting and blurring reality inside his active mind.

_Elliot was shot dead by Stuckey the moment they stormed the hotel room. Olivia lay on the bed, blood seeping from the large slit in her neck. Harrison's face was distorted in an inhuman way as he held the knife to his own throat. He then turned slowly and tossed it underhand towards the bed. Fin cringed as the blade sunk into the unmoving chest of Olivia benson, his baby girl. Her eyes stared at him, wide in terror, fogging over already. Those brown eyes were gone. Her mouth was held open in a silent scream of pain and fear as she lay, bloody and cold. He looked down to Elliot. His head was slumped over his body, blood still seeping from they gunshot in his chest. His arms remained tied to the arms of the chair as his feet were tied beneath him. The room became a vortex, swirling out of control. Fin tried to run, but Harrison had him too. Then he was gone, the feeling of his hands on fins face replaced with the sticky blood of his beloved Olivia_

Fin jolted awake form the nightmare, his breath coming in rapid, powerful gasps. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and his back as he tried to swallow. They were fine. Why did he keep seeing that they weren't? He shook his head, getting up to get a drink.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Munch picked up the phone when Fin called.

"Fin, for God's sake, don't you sleep?"

He laid back in his bed as he listened to his tired partner on the line.

"Fin, you have to believe me when I say they'll be fine. You know them as well as I do, maybe even better."

He paused as Fin tried to interrupt him.

"So, you should know that they'll get through this. We'll help them through it."

He nodded with a smile, "I will. Now get your ass in bed, Detective Tutuola. No one likes a cranky gangster."

Fin allowed himself to breathe again and nodded, "You're right. See you tomorrow, Munch."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elliot lay awake in his bed, fighting sleep. He couldn't bear to endure another nightmare. Seeing Olivia dead or worse made him want to die himself. He blinked into the darkness, knowing she was doing the same thing in her room just down the hall. He remembered what her gaze felt like. He could feel it when their eyes locked, even with a sheet of darkness between them.

Stiffly, Elliot sat up in bed, leaning over to grab his phone. He touched the screen before dimming the brightness and opening a new message.

_You sleeping?_

He laid his head back on the pillow, waiting for a reply from his partner. His phone lit up within seconds.

_Obviously not._

He quickly typed back.

_Nightmares?_

He waited. Another message.

_Yes. You too?_

_Yeah._

He waited for a long moment, not knowing what to type, to send to her as a word of comfort. He had none. He heard the small noise in his hallway again, and she appeared in his doorway, IV stand in one hand, a pillow in the other. She entered slowly and quietly.

"Hey." She whispered.

Her voice helped him believe that this was real - not his nightmare. She was ok.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Liv." He said quietly, still protective of her.

She moved to the empty bed next to Elliot's, throwing her pillow down and pushing the IV stand into position.

"I'm fine. Besides, if I don't sleep I might as well be with the only other person in this hospital who isn't sleeping."

She hoisted herself solely into the bed, sitting up and glancing over at him.

"Except the nurse. Who, by the way, is going to kill you."

She smiled faintly as she pulled her covers up around her. "I think she'll understand."

A comfortable silence enveloped them as they both lay.

"Do they stop?" His voice was like a breath of wind.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Do what stop?"She whispered in return.

He paused, not wanting her to see him as weak but needing to know.

"The nightmares - flashbacks."

She turned her head toward him, also pausing, silently pondering how to answer.

"Yes."

How did he know about Harris in the basement? Her flashbacks?

"I followed you one night after work." He said, reading her mind.

She brought her gaze back to the ceiling, ready to listen.

"You went to a therapist. I used my key to get into your car and read your journal. It was sitting in the front seat. But there was just one sheet of paper filled. You wrote down what had happened. That's how I knew." He said, piecing it together slowly, not wanting her to be angry.

She wasn't.

"I didn't tell you because I thought if I couldn't watch my own back, you'd never trust me to watch yours."

"Liv, I wouldn't have thought that. I was scared that I wasn't going to be able to help."

Silence.

"What happens now?" She asked quietly.

"Tell you what. You and me can have coffee every morning and head to a head shrinker before work. I'll do whatever it takes to help this time."

Silence.

"Liv? You with me?" He looked over to her bed where he saw her look back at him.

"I'm here." She whispered.

The darkness began to break with the first light of the morning, and slowly both detectives drifted off into restless sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, Cragen arrived at the hospital, hoping to see his detectives ok. He made his way up to Olivia's room first, but he found no one. He furrowed his brow in confusion, walking out and down the hall to Elliot's room.

His heart calmed down, and a small smile came to his face when he saw that the two were asleep in the two beds in the room. Elliot's face was still bruised where he'd been hit, and Olivia's hand was still tightly wrapped, her far also bruised around her left jawbone. He walked in quietly, dropping his note on the table between the two beds.

He turned after assuring himself they were ok, and he left the room. He too had had nightmares that he needed to prove false. When he saw the nurse that he recognized to be Olivia's, he caught her by the arm gently.

"She's in 251 with Detective Stabler."

The woman nodded, "I know. I told her to stay put, but I found her in there last night when I went to check on her partner. Thanks, Captain."

She smiled and headed back to work.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia awoke from a good 2 hours of sleep and looked over to where Elliot lay, his eyes open and focused at the ceiling. Reaching for her glass of water, Olivia accidentally grabbed the note.

_I'll let you take the day off. Get some rest, watch some TV, whatever will get you better_

_soon. We're missing you already._

_-Cragen_

She chuckled quietly. Elliot immediately heard it. He smiled slightly, sitting up a little and looking over at her.

"What?"

She leaned over and handed the note to him.

"Captain's orders. Glad he gave us the day off today." She said quietly after he chuckled at it.

He set it down on the table again, "You and me both. I'm still a little dizzy."

He shook his head lightly.

She smiled, "How am I supposed to write?" She held up her bulking hand.

He smiled, "We'll get creative."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cragen arrived at the precinct to find Fin and Munch already waiting for him. Their faces were tired and full of worry.

"They're fine. Nothing to worry about."

He hoped he could convince himself.

"Captain, that's not what we're worried about right now," Fin said.

Cragen paused, hesitating to ask. "What happened?"

"Harrison was handcuffed to his bed at the hospital. This morning, gunfire rang out on his floor." Munch began.

Cragen was not in the mood for suspense.

"Come on, John." He said, frustrated.

"Three nurses and two doctors were killed. Harrison is gone, Captain. He left the hospital with his accomplice, not Stuckey this time, and was able to get away after shooting the patrol officers on his tail."

Cragen swallowed, "Oh my God."


	13. Chapter 13

Harrison bolted to the curb as the gunfire continued behind him. He got into the black town car and awaited his gunman before the car sped away.

"You have to be careful. They're watching us." Harrison said, out of breath.

"Don't worry, we'll do what we need to, and then you'll be on your way out of the country." The other man said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cragen got on his phone immediately after Munch told him what was going on. He told hospital staff to lock down the hospital, and then he said he needed man power at the hospital. Fin nodded while Munch spoke.

"We'll stay here and tell you when we get more information."

The captain nodded, pointing at other detectives and officers, "I need you to get SWAT and patrol at the hospital for security."

They all jumped into action, grabbing their badges and guns before heading out. Officers in danger was not taken lightly in the NYPD or anywhere else for that matter.

"Call Elliot and Olivia."

Cragen pointed at the two men before jogging to his office. Fin took out his phone and dialed Elliot.

"Pick up, pick up." He whispered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elliot was staring at his breakfast when his phone rang. Olivia jumped, jerking her head toward the table where the phone lay.

"It's Fin."

He brought it to his ear as Olivia looked at him with wide eyes.

"Stabler." Elliot answered.

She watched his face drain of color as his mouth opened slightly. Her heart dropped as her blood froze. Something was wrong.

"Elliot, Harrison escaped from the hospital today. He's got an accomplice and is armed and dangerous." Fin's breath was coming in short bursts.

Elliot couldn't breathe either as the words processed.

"Two nurses, three doctors, and three patrol were shot and killed."

He couldn't speak. Elliot's tongue would not form words. If something happened to him again, or worse, something happened to Olivia, he'd die.

"Elliot?" Fin questioned after a long pause.

"I'm still here."

"Good. The hospital is going to be locked down, and Cragen is sending SWAT and patrol to your location. We'll get him this time."

Elliot nodded, "Thanks, Fin."

He hung up and tried to get air into his starving lungs. Olivia tried to get his attention more than once.

"Elliot. Elliot!"

She could tell something was horribly wrong. He couldn't even hear her. He didn't respond.

"El." She said, gently.

He snapped his he'd toward her, "Harrison escaped. He killed eight people - his accomplice did."

Her head spun.

"Do they - know where he is?" She blinked slowly, shaking her head, not able to process. He sighed in exasperation.

"No."

Moments later, sounds of commotion came from outside the hospital room's open door. Olivia pulled back, hoping to shrink and disappear on her bed. To their relief, patrol and SWAT officers armed with weapons entered and stopped at the door.

"Detectives, we're protective detail. Captain Cragen sent us." One seasoned officer said with a curt nod.

"Yes. Thank you for being here." Olivia nodded, turning to look at Elliot as the officer assumed his position outside their door.

He could see the fear in her eyes, and he knew she could see it in his as well.

"We'll be ok." He tried to reassure her, even though he had doubt eating away at him as the words left his mouth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cragen phoned the police commissioner, who subsequently sent out a huge number of forces to search for Harrison and his accomplice. The captain emerged from his office.

"Now it's our job to find out who this mystery man with Harrison this morning is."

He placed a fuzzy security camera blowup of a man's face, and pinned it to a bulletin board as Munch, Fin, and stand-in detectives stood to take a look. One woman, on loan from Computer Crimes, stood at a large computer keyboard, fingers ready to begin typing. Two others, a middle-aged man and a younger woman, stood opposite Munch and Fin. Both were detectives. Detective William Strasbourg and Detective Emily Rhodes stood, ready to help in any way they could.

"First, family, friends, acquaintances." Cragen prodded them to move forward.

"Ok, Harrison had a sister, Natalie Harrison, and parents Lloyd Trenton and Trisha Harrison. Known relatives including grandmother, grandfather, and parents are deceased. That leaves almost no one in the family category." Munch read off of the files.

"What about cousins?" Will asked, stepping to the monitor.

"Says here that extended family was limited. No aunts or uncles on either side." Munch replied.

"Ok, what about another guy seeking revenge against Detectives Benson and Stabler?" Emily questioned.

"I'll cross-check the trafficking case with any criminal records." The woman at the computer, Lilly, answered as her fingers typed vigorously.

"We've got Thomas Bose, brother of a trafficking victim involved in your detectives' case with a prior assault charge. Judge gave him 6 months probation in 2005 for the crime." She continued reading.

Fin shrugged, that could be our guy."

Munch shook his head, "Why would he want revenge? Liv and Elliot saved his sister."

Fin bit his lip.

"Oh, hang on. Nope, this is definitely not our guy. Says here Mr. Bose was killed in a bar brawl in '08." Lilly quipped.

Emily blew a steady stream of air out of her mouth, tickling her low-hanging blonde bangs, "Alright, next."

"How about this. Lets try searching the records of the victims in that case. Maybe something happened with one of them that someone is blaming on our detectives." Cragen suggested.

Lilly nodded, "On it."

Three hours after beginning the search, Lilly pulled up a record that seemed to be the one.

"Victoria Jensen. 22 years old when she went missing from her college dorm at NYU. She died in October of 2011, two weeks after being rescued by your detectives." Lilly read.

"Cause of death?" William chimed in.

"Uh, technical term? Human pancake. She jumped off her twenty-third floor balcony the night before she was slated testify in the case trial."

"She's got siblings?" Munch moved in closer to the computer.

Lilly's fingers moved at the speed of light, "Yes, one sister and one brother. Oh, scratch that, her sister died with her parents in an automobile accident. Ok, brother Eli Karstenson. Held a job in construction here in New York before trying his luck as a drug dealer. Busted in '09 for drug possession. He was in jail for a year. Hang on."

She pulled up Victoria's file alongside Eli's.

"He was put in the brig the day before the sting." Munch said quietly, noticing it right away.

"Guess who visited him the day before she committed suicide." Emily pointed at the screen.

"Victoria. Good, get his last known residence and job. I need everything on this guy."

Cragen began to walk to where the phone was audibly ringing in his office.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia received a call from Fin an hour after patrol had arrived at the hospital.

"Yes, Fin?" She answered as Elliot watched her intently.

"We've got something. Eli Karstenson, you know him?" Fin's voice came.

"Uh - no, I don't recognize the name. Who is he?" She shook her head.

"He might be Harrison's accomplice. What about Victoria Jensen?"

Olivia rubbed her forehead painfully, her headache returning as her hand began to throb.

"No, Fin. What are we doing, playing 20 questions?"

She was irritated, nervous, and just tired.

Fin took the hint immediately, and he began again.

"She was one of the victims saved by your undercover op. But the day before she was supposed to testify, she jumped off her balcony. Her brother, Eli, was in jail for drug possession at the time, and she visited him at lockup the day before she became a human pancake."

He paused, "Just one more question. Do you remember when Victoria died? We were called in."

"I don't know. I left for Florida with the Feds the day after we busted the ring."

The information was too much for Olivia to comprehend. Her brain was not functioning properly, so she pretended she was understanding.

"That it?" She asked, hoping he was done.

"Yep, for now. I'll keep you updated." Fin said.

"Thanks."

She hung up the phone and looked over at a quizzically-looking Elliot.

"Could have been something really important. I'd don't know, I'm not really capable of listening." She said with a shrug.

He laughed quietly, "Well I'm sure they'll figure it out without us. They're not used to that, you know."

She nodded, smiling back at him, "And so we wait."

He sighed, "So we wait."

They wouldn't have to wait for long.


	14. Chapter 14

_They wouldn't have to wait long._

Harrison jumped at the sound of a car horn wailing behind them.

Eli chuckled, "Relax, brother. It's under control. Nothing will go wrong this time."

Harrison fidgeted nervously, glancing around the car.

"I have to kill her, I can't let her live. They can't catch me before I get her."

His words were jumbled together, slurred in anxious anticipation. Eli patted Harrison on the shoulder, making him jump again.

"Don't worry. We'll get her. I want her as badly as you do."

Peter glanced up, "She didn't kill your sister. You can't possibly want revenge more than I do."

Eli nodded, "She did kill my sister though. Vicki told me that she couldn't testify, that it would kill her. She told me all about what Detective Benson was saying to her to 'keep your head up' and 'make a sacrifice to put them away.'"

His voice was sarcastic when her name rolled bitterly off his tongue.

"Why do you want to do this for me?"

Harrison had never met Eli before in his life, but since he offered to help him get revenge on woman he despised, Peter Harrison could care less who the other man was.

"I hate her just as much as you do. You know, in 2009 my parents were leaving the police station, her precinct. My father lived only long enough to tell the first responders that he had intentionally gone off the road. He had just found out, courtesy of your woman Olivia, that my mom had been having an affair with a coworker of his. If she wouldn't have told him what was absolutely none of her business to tell, my mom, he, and my sister would still be here."

Harrison, unable to give empathy, looked blankly at the other man as the town car drove on.

"Mercy General ahead." The drive announced.

"They're going to be here! What are you doing? They're going to catch us. They're watching, always watching."

Harrison began moving frantically in his seat, terrified of what might happen.

"Relax, Peter. I didn't come without a plan."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The precinct was a chaotic mass of stress for the captain. He was running constantly between his office phone and where Munch and Fin went through Eli's files.

"Anything?" He asked, his insides turning in anticipation.

"No Captain, not yet."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The driver slammed the car into park outside an abandoned warehouse near the river before jumping out.

"Please, take my money and go!" The driver shook.

"Come on!" Eli pulled Peter out of his seat, pointing the gun at the driver before dragging him across the gravel and throwing him onto the SUV.

"You want your brains to stay in your head?"

The driver swallowed, nodding. and they ran across the gravel toward a parked SUV.

"Then drive!"

The driver nodded, climbing into the drivers seat as the other two slammed the doors in the back.

"Go! Go!"

As they sped out onto the busy street after traveling through back ways, Eli looked up to the driver.

"Call 911 and tell them you saw the car parked outside the warehouse."

The terrified man nodded quickly and took out his phone, doing exactly what he was told.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uniformed officers swarmed around mercy general hospital as the search for Peter and his newly identified accomplice, Eli. Cragen paced nervously in the precinct's squad room with Munch. Fin had been sent as backup to the hospital and they awaited word on the search for the two mad men. The phone rang and Munch grabbed it swiftly, the whole precinct hushing and turning to see if it was the call. Cragen stopped moving and looked hopefully at him.

"Thanks." He hung up.

"Town car matching the plate number on surveillance from the hospital turned up. It's parked outside a warehouse three miles from the hospital."

Cragen nodded, pointing at Munhc, "Take backup, go. Call for assistance. We have extra men at the hospital."

Munch got up from his seat, fastened a vest and loaded his gun before leaving the room with several others. Cragen began pacing again, please let them get him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia and Elliot sat in anxious anticipation as the two officers stood posted outside their door. She glanced over at him.

"You think he'll come here?"

Elliot shook his head, "No way. He's smarter than that. Isn't he?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows before turning to watch out the hallway again. A radio call perked them up.

_"Suspects' town car identified parked outside a warehouse three miles from your location. Officers need assistance." _

It was Munch's voice.

The officer outside the door spoke into his radio, "Copy. How many men you want?"

The radio cracked to life again,_ "Fifteen or more. We need man power to take these two down."_

The officer nodded. Elliot's heart beat fast, but not nearly as fast as Olivia's did. They both swallowed the lumps in their throat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cragen halted in his tracks, "Who called the car in?" He asked whoever would listen.

"Uh - he identified himself as a taxi driver. Says he was dropping some guy off when he saw two suspects matching the descriptions of Harrison and Eli entering the building."

The captain nodded at the officer slowly.

"Ok, did he give a name?"

The other man nodded, "We checked his story, sir, he's credible." The officer confirmed.

"We're going to get them this time."

The captain slouched under duress, nodding in defeat. There was nothing more he could do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Officers arrived at the warehouse, guns drawn just as Peter and Eli's car rolled to a stop outside the hospital's emergency entrance. Everything was going according to Eli's plan.

"Get dressed." Eli threw jeans and a T-shirt at harrison.

Munch shouted at the quiet building as other officers ransacked the vehicle. SWAT prepared to break down the door.

"NYPD!"

The door was taken down and the officers swarmed the inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Peter and Eli waited on the curb with the driver in the front seat breathing heavily.

"What now? How do you get in?"

The driver only wanted the nightmare to be over.

"What's your name?" Eli asked quietly.

"Shemar Hamilton."

Harrison's eyes darted around, "We have to hurry, they'll find no one is at the warehouse and they'll know we're here."

Eli nodded, pulling something out of his bag and attached it to his gun. The driver closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't pass out from the lack of oxygen he felt he was getting. A small pop and a shout and the driver slumped over painfully in the seat.

"Please -." He gasped for oxygen.

Eli nodded, "lets go."

Harrison supported one side of the driver while Eli supported the other. They walked quickly to the emergency entrance where it was busy as usual.

Eli yelled, "Please! My friend was shot! Help!"

A nurse with a gourney rushed over to them and shemar was taken away through the bustle.

"What happened?" Harrison looked around at all the injured, bloody people being wheeled around.

"Bus crash. Convenient coincident, isn't it?" Eli smiled. "Come on."

To their great relief, no officers were in sight. Harrison nervously followed his new partner around the corner into a small closet.

"Here."

He slung his bag off his shoulder and dug inside, throwing a bundle of blue at Harrison.

"Put these on."

Scrubs. In mere moments, they were masked in plain sight and on their way up to rooms 250 and 251, the cool metal of their guns pressed against their clammy skin.


	15. Chapter 15

_In mere moments, they were masked in plain sight and on their way up to rooms 250 and 251, the cool metal of their guns pressed against their clammy skin._

"Show yourselves!" An officer yelled into the darkness as they stormed the building, looking for any sign of the suspects.

"Spread out."

One of the men nodded and the group dispersed.

"Peter Harrison, Eli Karstenson! Police!" Munch yelled out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin had been leaving the hospital on his way to the warehouse when he received his captain's call.

"Yeah, Cap."

He answered his phone and sat down in his cruiser.

"We've got detectives over there. You stay put."

"Sure. No sign of them here. We've got patrol on their floor." Fin said, looking up at the sky as it began to rain.

"How many officers do you have there now?" Cragen asked, still concerned for this detectives' safety.

"Probably five or six. Don't worry, cap, they know how to do their jobs."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia was on her feet, despite doctor's orders, loading a gun. Elliot, still much too dizzy to get up, watched her diligently.

"I've got a bad feeling." She said, trying to explain her actions.

Elliot nodded, "I'm getting that vibe too."

She walked to where Ellit lay, handing him the gun with a hint of shame penetrating her core.

"I can't shoot." He nodded, wrapping his fingers around the cool metal.

"Don't worry, I've got a box of electricity."

She held up her taser, hoping to get rid of her shaky voice. He watched her walk back to her bed, sit down and take a deep, still shaky breath. Elliot saw how scared she was. He was feeling the same way.

"We're going to be ok, Liv."

She nodded after a pause, leaning forward.

"I know."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eli and Peter slipped into the stairwell and climbed quickly upward to the second floor. Two officers met them, standing in the stairwell outside the door.

"Gentlemen? Where you headed?" One asked, not immediately recognizing the men in their masks.

"Emergency surgery on the second floor. We've been called in to transport the patient to the OR." Eli tried to push past the men.

Unfortunately for him, the other officer recognized Peter.

"Put your hands where we can see them."

The officer took out his gun, but both uniforms were slammed with slugs in the chest before they could raise their weapons. The silencer on the end of Eli's gun made only a slight popping noise. Harrison shifted uncomfortably.

"Hurry. We have to get up there before its too late!"

He wanted revenge so badly, but he could hardly feel angry with the nervous chills he had coursing through his body. Eli slipped his gun into his jacket before nodding and opening the door. It was the right floor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Clear!"A SWAT member shouted.

"Clear!" Another's voice made Munch's heart drop.

There was no one in the building.

He reached for his radio, "Suspects are gone."

Cragen was about to radio back when his phone rang.

"Captain Donald Cragen." He answered.

"Yes, we have a call coming in here that a woman driving by the warehouse saw two men transfer vehicles and drive away towards Mercy."

Cragen's heart fell as he listened to the 911 operator.

"Oh my god." His mouth went dry.

He fumbled for the radio, "All units, suspects are in or around hospital area. Get back to Mercy ASAP. We've been set up."

The room spun as he struggled to get oxygen back into his lungs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harrison and Eli were walking fast toward the wing of the hospital. The only officers they saw were three patrol men heading to the opposite wing. Only two hundred steps away, Eli took out his automatic weapon and open fired on the officers who stood in or near the doorway. The two men outside the door didn't have time to react, and fell as the bullets pierced their vests. Doctors and other personnel dove behind desks and tables, helpless to stop the men.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia and Elliot jumped when they heard the sound of gunfire just outside the door.

"Oh my god." She whispered, her heart speeding up.

She pushed herself off her bed before overturning the whole bed and pulling Elliot to the ground beside her.

"I think you need backup!" Harrison's estranged voice came as the two entered the room, guns drawn.

"Listen to me. We can talk this out, Peter!" Olivia heard her own voice yell.

The the other man, who both detectives assumed was Eli, shut the door, barricading it with a chair.

"You got a shot?" Olivia whispered quickly.

Elliot shook his head, his hands violently shaking as he tried to take aim.

"Get up." Harrison approached Olivia.

She slowly shook her head, "When you put the gun down." She replied.

"You don't really have much of a choice here. Get up!"

Harrison was becoming more and more on edge.

Olivia could hear it. She did what she could to ensure Elliot's safety. She stood, putting her hands in the air.

"Let's calm down, Peter. I'm sorry about your sister. I know. It was my fault. I'm sorry Peter."

She tried to get him to calm down. His eyes were as wild as she'd ever seen them.

"You're damn right it's your fault." Harrison replied angrily.

He nodded at Eli.

"Get up."

Eli waved his gun at Elliot.

"Give me the gun." He said, his teeth gritted.

Elliot's heart beat fast. If he fired on Eli, Harrison might fire on Olivia. She was so close to him. There's no way she'd make it if he shot her that close. He didn't want her to get shot at all.

"You get up or your partner's dead." Harrison lurched forward and cocked his gun.

Olivia swallowed hard. It was painful as her heart pounded against her rib age. She was staring down the barrel of the gun that was moments from firing. She looked over at Elliot, her eyes giving the message. Elliot held his hands up, tossing the gun across the floor, and he stood. Neither detective knew what to say so they stood in silence - agonizing silence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cragen was on his way to the hospital, 3 minutes away. He radioed Munch.

"We're en route to the hospital, Cap. Two blocks away."

Fin's voice was firm, but full of fear.

"We have officers outside the hospital. 911 calls have come into the city dispatch. We're assuming the suspects are in the room with Elliot and Olivia."

Cragen's voice was forlorn.

"SWAT and snipers are lining the halls as we speak. Be careful. One slip could get us two dead detectives."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You don't have to do this, Peter. If you shoot us, I can guarantee that you won't leave here alive." Olivia reasoned.

She was using the same tactic she always had, hoping that it would work just once more.

Harrison smiled, "I don't care."

His finger tightened on the trigger. The gunshot rang out, and then she fell.


	16. Chapter 16

**I have one thing for you to do though, when I write, I feel that music really helps make the story come alive. If you'd like (it really helps with imagery and feeling), when I write the name of the song in the reading, open a new tab, head to YouTube or Grooveshark and open the song!**

_Then she fell._

Elliot felt his heart stop as his breathing hitched, his legs giving out from beneath him. He fell, the world spinning again. He couldn't be sure. Had he heard two shots? They were so close together he wasn't sure what had happened. Through the haze which hovered about his vision, he could make out his partner's frame. She lay beneath a motionless figure - Peter Harrison. He couldn't breathe at all.

If she was hit, he'd never forgive himself. He needed to go help her, but he was unable to peel himself off the floor. The room was filled with the sounds of police rushing in, sirens blaring outside the now open window. It felt like everything was in slow ears felt like he'd been thrown into a vacuum and he couldn't think straight. He saw a familiar face in front of his as officers crouched near his partner, blocking his view.

"Elliot." The far away voice spoke.

"Elliot, you ok?"

It was Fin. The detective could see the fear in Elliot's eyes.

"Liv's ok. It's over."

He tried to help his colleague up. Elliot's vision began to clear as his world spun back toward normal speed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia had felt the gunshot resonate through her eardrums. Just as soon as the high-caliber weapon was fired (she was trained to know what kind of gun it was), she felt a heavy weight fall upon her, crushing her on the ground. She couldn't think. And yet, all she could do was run possibilities and questions through her brain and a thousand miles per minute.

Had she been shot? Was Elliot hit? Had backup arrived? Was the team safe? Her lungs were compressed, but she felt no pain, except her hand which had been bothering her since that horrible night - a lifetime ago. The same sounds that met Elliot's ears met Olivia. The weight was peeled off of her, a familiar voice reaching her.

"Liv? Liv, are you ok?"

Cragen. She'd know that voice anywhere. He helped her sit up, supporting her in his arms.

"We got them."

He checked her quickly for additional injuries, worried she'd been hit. The shot had been risky, but it had to be taken. Eli lay on the ground feet away from where they were. When Cragen helped her up, Olivia found his eyes. He found hers.

When there were no words to say, they could speak silently through their eye contact. Her captain let her go and she walked to him, him to her. Their embrace was a wordless exchange of reassurance. The nightmare was over, and they were ok.

"Come on. Let's get you guys out of here."

Cragen put a hand on Elliot's shoulder, the two pulling apart. Olivia shook against Elliot as she nodded. Fin held Olivia's arm as Cragen lead Elliot out of the room. The officer's bodies leaked blood onto the floor, spatters covering the window.

A pang of guilt fell heavily upon Olivia as she looked at them. If she wouldn't have shot the girl, Natalie, a year before, none of this would have had to happen. Fin heard her silent thoughts, knowing the expression she wore.

"None of this is on you, Liv. Don't let me hear you saying that it is, ok?"

His voice was soft but firm.

"Why don't you tell them that."

She pointed at the two officers lying in their own blood.

"Stop. You know it's not your fault. You've had this job a long time. Things like this happen. It doesn't mean it's your fault."

Cragen and Elliot went on ahead, turning the corner in the hallway.

She nodded, "I know."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elliot felt his heart finally slowing as he sat down on a stretcher, leaning back and sitting up as paramedics strapped him in.

"They're going to transfer you to Bellevue. We've got a mess to clean up here." Cragen said.

Elliot found Olivia near Fin, walking out of the hospital entrance. Police cruisers were still reaching the hospital, screeching their tires on the ground as they slammed on the breaks and jumped out. Olivia sat on a stretcher and was strapped in as Elliot was.

Fin stepped back, "I'll see you later, baby girl."

Elliot found Olivia's eye contact shortly before they were both lifted into the ambulances and driven away. Cragen made his way to Fin, talking into his radio.

_ "We're all clear. Get the coroner and CSU here." _

He removed the radio from his mouth, his NYPD jacket flapping in the wind while he turned to face Fin.

"We got here in time."

He seemed to be trying to convince himself that it was over.

Fin nodded, "Yeah we did."

Munch jumped out of the cruiser that screamed up to the curb.

"They ok?"

He approached his captain and partner.

Cragen smiled a little, "Yeah. Nice work."

The wind blew gently, the sun beating down on the sidewalk as the buildings rose high into the sky. The city carried on like it always would. The sky was blue, the clouds were invisible, and the warmth of the June sunshine reflected off the windows of sky rises, panning across the city of lights and dreams.

**Here it is! New tab, YouTube/Grooveshark, "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. Take the time. You'll be glad you did! I'll wait(:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Elliot walked into the precinct holding a tray of four cups of Starbucks coffee.

Olivia looked up from her paperwork, "Well good morning."

She smiled. It was rare that Elliot Stabler brought in coffee. Fin and Munch looked up.

"Aha! Told ya he was going to. You owe me fifty bucks ol' man."

Elliot smiled, lowering the tray so Fin and Munch could both grab one.

"How'd you know?"

He made his way over to Olivia.

"Just a feeling.' I figured you'd buy us coffee to celebrate your big day." Fin replied.

Olivia grinned and chuckled as she took her cup of coffee, running her hands along the brim of it.

"Happy birthday, El."

She offered him the smile he rarely saw. Elliot sat down, placing his coffee on his desk.

"Thanks."

"Alright, how old are you, grandpa?" Fin questioned.

Elliot sighed, looking down, a smile creeping across his face.

"Half as old as you guys."

He looked up at the two partners across the room.

"That's not an answer. Come on, we need to know how many candles to put on your cake."

Olivia's eyes were bright - at long last.

"Well, I've got suffering lung capacity so, I'm 13." Elliot said.

Fin tossed a paper ball in his direction as Munch commented.

"I've been turning 45 for the past twelve years, my friend. I'm sure your in much better shape than I am."

Olivia laughed, "Feel any different, 43-year-old?"

She knew how old he was. She didn't even have to ask.

"That's it? Good god, Stabler, what are you complaining about?" Munch chuckled to himself as Cragen exited his office.

"Why do I feel like nothing's being accomplished out here?" His tone was light.

He had been watching. It warmed his heart to see his detective happy again. He was seeing Olivia and Elliot grow happier and healthier every day, showing progress in their emotional distress. Now the smiles had been broken out. Things were going back to normal, slowly but surely.

"Elliot's 43 years old, Captain." Olivia spoke.

Cragen raised his eyebrows, "That's it? You enter the police academy at age 3?"

Elliot smiled at his captain's joke, shaking his head, "No. I was definitely a little older than that. I've just been a pain in your ass ever since. My apologies."

Cragen chuckled.

"That goes for all of us." Munch commented, grinning.

It felt right - finally. The days were no longer clouded by the lethargic behavior of the detectives. The sun shown through the windows into the precinct where special victims found their heroes. Elliot and Olivia were healing, as was everyone else.

What happened changed them, but it failed to rip away all that they stood for. They would remain part of the elite NYPD for the rest of their lives - through anything, together.

**And that's it. If you've got any thoughts, feel free to share. What did you think of the chapter, the story? I'd love to hear. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
